Xadrez
by Dani Sly
Summary: Ou você tem uma estratégia própria... ou é parte da estratégia de alguém.


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens pertencem a inigualável JK! Eu apenas me divirto os colocando em situações inusitadas! =D

**Xadrez**

Dezesseis peões, quatro torres, quatro cavalos, quatro bispos.

Rainha branca na casa branca. Rainha negra na casa negra.

Dois reis. Ora atacados... ora protegidos.

Enquanto eu me preparava para aparatar rumo ao meu destino, lembrei de Ron me ensinando a jogar xadrez quando eu tinha apenas 6 anos de idade. Era inacreditável que, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, a voz fina e infantil ainda fosse clara em minha mente..._ "as peças brancas sempre começam, maninha!"_

Ron tinha razão! As cores das peças nunca seriam melhor representadas do que neste jogo em particular.

Brancas – Virgínia Weasley... Grifinória... Ordem da Fênix... Dumbledore.  
Negras – Draco Malfoy... Sonserina... Comensais da Morte... Voldemort.

Fazia tanto tempo que tudo tinha acontecido... e depois da Batalha de Hogsmead, foi como se o sentimento que eu achei que estivesse morto, ressuscitasse dentro de mim!

Não podia deixar aquilo acontecer. A guerra estava no ápice e eu não podia perder o foco! Tinha muita coisa em jogo!

Era arriscado, mas precisava ser feito! Eu precisava encontrá-lo e dizer que nada daquilo poderia acontecer... não de novo... Me concentrei no local que havia visto uma única vez, três semanas antes, e aparatei. Respirei fundo algumas vezes, vendo a grande porta de mogno fechada em minha frente. Era a hora do jogo.

Comecei com o meu movimento de saída preferido. _Peão em E4_.

Era o equivalente ao meu punho fechado... dando três batidas na porta do apartamento de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

_Ou você tem uma estratégia própria... ou então é parte da estratégia de alguém._

* * *

"Virgínia, estou surpreso!" ele diz ao abrir a porta e me encarar... a sala estava praticamente escura, apenas uma luminária acesa no local. Eu sustentei o seu olhar "Mas não posso dizer que eu não esperava que você fosse aparecer, eventualmente."

_Peão negro em F6. Droga! Com um mísero movimento ele já bloqueava o meu ataque inicial. Eu insisti._

"Você sabe que nós precisamos conversar, Malfoy. Acertar as pendências..."

_Bispo branco em C4._

"Isso quer dizer que você está trocando o herói pelo vilão? De novo?" ele brincou, apoiando-se no batente da porta com aquele jeito descomposto mas, mesmo assim, superior. A marca negra gravada em seu braço, mostrando toda a diferença que agora existia entre a gente.

_Peão negro em D5... Droga de novo! Ele se defende bem! Eu sei, intimamente, que não posso deixá-lo atacar, e mencionar Harry é a deixa para ele fazer isso. Pense, Virgínia! Jogada de mestre agora!_

"Isso quer dizer que nós precisamos resolver o que aconteceu! Não tem nada a ver com o Harry! Eu não sou nenhuma princesinha indefesa que precisa ser salva! Nunca fui! E você sabe disso!" eu disse e vi, quase em câmera lenta, aquele sorriso irônico dele se formando.

_Bispo branco em B5. Xeque, Draco Malfoy.  
_

"De fato você não é! E foi isso que sempre chamou a minha atenção." ele fala, apenas me olhando com aqueles olhos de gelo "Por mais que você não admita, eu e você temos mais em comum do que você imagina, Virgínia."

_Cavalo negro em C6. Ok, era óbvio que ele se defenderia e bloquearia a minha jogada, mas vê-lo surpreendido logo no começo compensou a minha ousadia... eu já havia realizado jogadas bonitas o suficiente, era a hora de jogar pra valer. Racionalidade Virgínia! Outra abordagem, agora!_

"O que eu poderia ter em comum com alguém como_ você_?" eu rebati. Rebaixar um ego tão forte como o dele era, certamente, o caminho certo para a minha vitória.

_Rainha branca em H5. Xeque... Sim, eu sempre arriscava as peças grandes! Ron dizia que eu era corajosa por isso!_

"Você realmente acredita que, depois do que aconteceu entre nós na batalha de Hogsmead, não temos mais nada em comum?"

_Peão negro em G6. Rainha em risco! Recue!_

"O lugar estava cercado por comensais e eu estava desarmada. Não sairia viva dali se não fosse por você, Malfoy! Você sabia e se aproveitou da situação! Aparatou comigo para cá e... " eu respirei fundo, não tendo coragem de mencionar, com todas as letras, o beijo que havíamos trocado. Ele havia despertado muitas lembranças dos nossos tempos de Hogwarts, mas eu não podia deixar aquilo me abalar! "Mas não significou nada! Você acabou com tudo em Hogwarts, quando decidiu seguir Voldemort, lembra? O que aconteceu na Batalha de Hogsmead foi um caso isolado! Apenas isso!"

_Rainha branca em H4. Eu estava ganhando tempo. Trazendo a tona, novamente, o motivo do nosso término._

"Caso isolado, huh? E hoje? Mais um caso isolado?" ele ironizou e me puxou para dentro, fechando a porta com um chute. O toque de seus dedos gelados no meu braço, mesmo que por cima da capa, causou uma espécie de corrente elétrica pelo meu corpo.

_Peão negro em E5. Ele só mexia as drogas dos peões! Cuidadoso. Meticuloso. Racional demais! Merda! Eu detestava jogar com pessoas assim. A minha impulsividade me custava peças importantes nestes casos. E agora ganhar tempo não serviria de nada... Eu estava no território dele e, a menos que eu atacasse, eu não teria chances.  
_

"Eu vim apenas para dizer que aquilo nunca mais vai se repetir. Vim para deixar claro que quem acabou com tudo foi você, então arque com as consequências!" eu rebati, tocando a maçaneta da porta... dando a entender que eu sairia dali a qualquer momento.

_Peão branco em D5. Há! Seu primeiro peão é meu, Malfoy._

"Eu _sei _que você não se arriscaria vindo até aqui só para isso... Fala a verdade, Virgínia, o que você veio fazer aqui, afinal?" ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, me prensando na porta e segurando a maçaneta por cima da minha mão.

_Rainha negra em D5. Merda! Pra quem só mexia peões, ele foi ousado agora! Pense Ginny, não seja impulsiva. Não ceda seu bispo a ele! Qualquer avanço dele pode ser a sua ruína.  
_

"Malfoy, você é frio, calculista e completamente metódico! Sempre foi! Eu sei que você analisou a situação na Batalha de Hogsmead e soube exatamente o que fazer para que o seu plano desse certo!" eu disse e o empurrei para longe de mim, me afastando e ficando de costas para ele. Eu não podia encará-lo naquele momento... era arriscado demais "Você tenta contato comigo há séculos! Me tirar da batalha foi a sua maneira de conseguir isso... e eu não tive escolha, a não ser ceder! Uma idiota! Eu sei, mesmo que você não admita!"

_Bispo branco em A4. Fuga. Não havia o que fazer naquele momento, a não ser fugir da pergunta que ele fazia. Se eu respondesse a verdade, e não o que eu acreditava ser a verdade, seria o mesmo que derrubar o meu próprio rei três vezes*._

"Você tem razão, Virgínia! Era a situação perfeita! Bastava eu te tirar da batalha e te trazer exatamente para onde eu queria!" ele disse e se postou atrás de mim, sem me tocar, apenas sussurrando no meu ouvido "Mas e agora? Qual é a sua desculpa? Eu não te atraí aqui hoje! Fala logo Virgínia, o que você veio fazer aqui?"

_Rainha negra em G2. Maldito, ele estava prestes a conseguir a minha torre... era quase como se ele penetrasse na minha fortaleza aos poucos! Ele confessava aquele plano tão naturalmente que a minha vontade era de estuporá-lo! _

"Eu vim apenas te informar que o seu plano falhou! Você pode ter conseguido o que queria naquela noite... você pode ter conseguido o que queria em Hogwarts, mas acabou! Você não tem mais argumentos para me convencer de nada!" eu disse, tentando controlar meu tom de voz. O ódio faiscando em meus olhos.

_Cavalo branco em F3. Raiva. Raiva por saber que ele ganharia duas peças importantes naquela jogada. Raiva por saber que, dependendo do que ele fizesse, ele poderia, sim, me convencer a esquecer de tudo o que importava, mais uma vez, apenas por causa dele._

"Será que não tenho? Com você eu não preciso de argumentos, preciso de atos! _Atos de verdade! _Sempre foi assim, lembra?"

_Rainha negra em H1. Xeque. Ele estava atacando! Quando ele fez isso nos nossos tempos de Hogwarts, eu não tive chances! Ele me venceu com um mísero xeque-mate do Leão**. Irônico, se pensarmos que eu era da Grifinória. Pelo menos desta vez o jogo estava durando mais. Eu não me renderia fácil! Eu não podia ceder! Aquela partida _tinha que ser_ minha.  
_

"Éramos crianças! Você podia me convencer de muita coisa naquela época, com promessas vazias e toques estratégicos. Não mais!" eu rebati.

_Rei branco em E2. Eu ia perder um bispo. Eu tinha que reconhecer, ele jogava bem... sabia meus pontos fracos... e isso estava começando a me deixar preocupada._

"Vamos colocar a sua teoria a prova..." ele disse, e simplesmente tocou os meus ombros com as mãos, foi inevitável não estremecer, com ele tão perto "... viu? Um toque certo e eu posso conseguir _o que quiser_ de você."

_Rainha negra em C1. Não disse? Um bispo a menos. Quando Malfoy começava a atacar, eu precisava ficar alerta! O problema era a minha impulsividade! Ela sempre me fez acreditar que a melhor defesa era o ataque! Dane-se a rainha dele prestes a dizimar um peão, um cavalo e a minha outra torre. A única coisa que eu via no tabuleiro era a minha rainha, tão próxima daquele maldito peão dele. Ele precisava de uma lição!  
_

"Você nunca mais vai conseguir nada de mim, Malfoy!" eu digo, me virando bruscamente e encarando-o... a varinha apontada para o peito dele.

_Rainha branca em F6. Um peão a menos pra ele. _

"Eu tive você, Weasley! Você sabe e não pode negar isso!" ele revida, sacando a própria varinha e apontando na minha direção. Ele também estava com raiva "E você está aqui agora! Para quem não quer nada, eu acho que eu tenho conseguido muito de você nos últimos tempos, não?" ele completa, me desarmando com um movimento rápido e jogando as duas varinhas, a minha e a dele, para longe de nós.

_Cavalo negro em F6. NÃO! Como eu _pude_ ser _tão_ burra? Como eu pude perder a minha rainha? Agora era certo. Ele ia me encurralar. Calma Ginny, seu rei ainda está no tabuleiro. Proteja-o!  
_

"Eu já disse o motivo pelo qual estou aqui, não disse? O que mais você quer?" eu rebati, a voz falhando.

_Peão branco em D4. Jogada inútil e quase irracional, beirando o desespero._

"Eu quero a verdade, porra!" ele grita "Você pode estar aqui pelas lembranças... você pode estar aqui porque se sentiu culpada pelo que aconteceu... você pode estar aqui apenas pela raiva do que fez! Não me importa! Mas eu tenho _certeza _que você não está aqui para me mandar parar!" ele diz e me puxa pela cintura, me fazendo encarar os seus olhos "Me manda parar, Virgínia!"

_Bispo negro em B4. Droga, um novo ataque! Acabe com esse bispo!  
_

"Me solta, Malfoy!" eu digo, desviando o rosto dos olhos dele e empurrando seu peito com as mãos. O choque elétrico novamente presente quando nossa pele entra em contato.

_Peão branco em C3. Um movimento impulsivo para afastar aquele bispo... uma tentativa completamente irracional de tirar os olhos dele dos meus._

"Eu sabia! Você não consegue me mandar parar! Pelo menos não com todas as letras!" ele diz, me soltando e virando de costas para mim...

_Bispo negro em A5. Agora quem se afastava e procurava um pouco de tempo era ele. Ele estava sendo novamente cuidadoso... indo pelas beiradas. Concentre__-se Virgínia! Nem tudo está perdido._  


"Eu _quero_ sair daqui, Malfoy" eu digo, apenas para provar que ele estava errado. Apenas para enfrentá-lo de algum modo "Acabou há séculos! E vai permanecer assim, entendeu?"

_Peão branco em B4. Sim, eu queria o bispo dele. Queria ao menos uma peça grande do tabuleiro de Draco Malfoy! Ele já tinha tantas peças fundamentais minhas... era injusto que eu não tivesse nada importante dele._

"Repete isso agora!" ele diz, me abraçando novamente e me prensando na porta do apartamento "Droga, você me deixa insano! _Insano_, entendeu? Quer saber? Eu vou te dizer a verdade! O objetivo da Batalha de Hogsmead era te eliminar! Eliminar a melhor auror da Ordem da Fênix! E eu podia ter fodido com tudo saindo com você de lá, mesmo com o meu plano! E tudo por quê? Porque _você_ era o alvo! E eu não podia deixar aquilo acontecer! Agora, depois de saber tudo isso, repete! Repete que você quer que eu pare!" ele fala e levanta meu queixo com os dedos, me fazendo encará-lo.

_Cavalo negro em B4. Uau, era o sacrifício de um cavalo! Era a confissão! Mas ele era Draco Malfoy... não devia ser difícil abrir mão do que fosse para conseguir o que ele queria._

"Eu quero que..." eu começo, encarando a sua face tão próxima a minha, testas quase coladas e olhares fixos um no outro. Droga, aqueles malditos olhos azuis! Eu quase podia vê-los escurecer! E quando isso acontecia, eu sabia que não podia encará-los por muito mais tempo sem perder o controle "... eu quero que você pare, Malfoy." eu digo, mas desvio o olhar no momento mais importante, justamente no momento do 'pare'

_Peão branco em B4. Um cavalo a menos, mas em um movimento volúvel demais. Eu tinha uma peça dele como recompensa por quase ter sido capaz de dizer que não o queria. Mas ele estava fazendo um sacrifício por algo maior, como era de praxe no xadrez. Eu sabia que ele estava bem mais próximo da vitória do que eu, e ele quase jogou isso na minha cara quando me cedeu seu cavalo... mostrando, com aquele sacrifício, que eu podia até ser capaz de negar o que eu queria, mas que aquelas palavras não tinham valor, verdade ou sentido algum, nem para ele e muito menos para mim._

"Eu sabia que você não era capaz!" ele reafirma, e se aproxima ainda mais, nossos lábios quase se tocando "Você não percebe, Virgínia? Nada mudou! Aquele vício ainda existe! Não dá para aguentar! E eu sei que você sente isso também!" ele completa, apertando a minha cintura "Última chance de ir embora... você só precisa dizer que não quer."

_Bispo negro em B4. Começava o ataque final, eu não tinha como me defender e nem sabia se queria._

"Eu... eu... eu nunca quis nenhum herói, lembra?" eu respondo a única coisa que eu queria naquele momento. Jogando qualquer culpa ou coerência as favas! Sem mais mentiras!

_Peão branco em A3. Uma jogada completamente fora da batalha do jogo. O sinal de que eu estava abrindo mão de tudo! O sinal de que eu estava me entregando, mesmo que por uma única jogada.  
_

"Eu não aguento mais ficar longe de você, Virgínia!" ele diz, com a expressão vitoriosa, levando as mãos para a minha nuca e apanhando os meus lábios. Ele estava atacando da maneira mais devastadora... eu podia sentir e não estava fazendo _nada _para pará-lo. Parar aquele beijo, aquela sensação e aquelas lembranças era praticamente impossível.

_Rainha negra em B2. Xeque... Parar as jogadas dele era completamente impossível.  
_

"Espera Malfoy." eu digo e me afasto dele novamente... Calor! Era só o que eu sentia! Então tirei a minha capa e a joguei para longe. Assim que o tecido tocou o chão, senti as mãos de Draco na pele dos meus ombros, puxando-me para ele e fazendo as minhas costas encostarem em seu peito... o choque elétrico mais forte do que nunca.

_Rei branco em E3. Havia sido a última tentativa de fuga, por mais que eu não estivesse me esforçando quase nada desta vez.  
_

"Eu ainda lembro que esse é o seu ponto fraco..." ele diz, sussurrando em meu ouvido e arrancando um suspiro meu, minha pele se arrepiando sob os dedos dele "... ainda lembro de cada sarda da sua pele!" ele completa, desatando o nó que prendia a minha blusa à minha nuca, fazendo o tecido negro escorregar pelo meu corpo e me deixando nua, exceto pelo jeans que eu ainda usava.

_Cavalo negro em G4. Xeque._

"Como você pode lembrar disso?" eu pergunto, tremendo ao som do sorriso dele tão próximo do meu ouvido. Tão próximo daquele ponto mais sensível do meu corpo.

_Rei branco em E4. Eu me movimento no impulso, ele não me deixa pensar com clareza me encurralando dessa maneira. Apenas depois de soltar o meu rei foi que eu percebi. Era o fim. __Primeiro eu vi o sorriso irônico dele. Em seguida a disposição das peças no tabuleiro... sem possibilidade de fuga ou de ataque. A rainha e dois peões negros estavam prestes a colocar um fim no meu próprio plano._

"Você nunca saiu da minha cabeça, Virgínia. Eu sempre soube que você não queria um herói... mas o que eu quero realmente saber agora é se você quer o vilão de novo?" ele pergunta, as mãos na minha barriga e os lábios no meu pescoço, olhando o meu corpo por cima do meu ombro.

Não havia o que fazer e, naquele momento, com as mãos dele na minha pele, eu não queria fazer nada além de confirmar que a vitoria era dele... mas minha também, de um certo modo.

"Quero!" eu respondo simplesmente, e apenas fecho os olhos quando sinto as mãos de Draco subindo pela minha barriga... lentamente... até alcançar os meus seios. Eu suspiro, enquanto a minha cabeça pende para o lado, se apoiando no ombro dele.

_Rainha negra em B3. Xeque-mate, Virgínia._

**_FIM_**

* * *

_*** Derrubar o próprio rei três vezes: **_No xadrez, significa ceder a vitória ao adversário.

_**** Xeque-mate do leão: **_Situação onde a partida é a mais curta possível, com o xeque-mate dado em apenas dois lances.

**N/A****:** Fic nova (não me matem por postar coisas novas ao invés de atualizar as velhas! Rsrs!), mas escrita há séculos!

Como uma antiga campeã de xadrez, precisava escrever algo a respeito, right?

Espero que vocês gostem e, se gostarem, me contem por meio de uma review! XD

Beijos!


End file.
